poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars
Pooh's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars is the final Winnie the Pooh/Brave Little Toaster film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It is a sequel to DisneyJSman's film ''Pooh's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' and the remake version of Legoland1085's film ''Pooh's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue''. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot Rob and Chris have a baby boy named Robbie. At first, everyone all thinks that they will pay more attention to him but later get used to him ("I See a New You"). Later, the Hearing Aid, who was left in a drawer in their new house from the previous owner gets out of the drawer and passes everyone who is asleep. Pooh and Toaster then see him and follows him up to the attic. Pooh and Toaster get very suspicious about him when he was talking to someone in space. The next morning, Pooh and Toaster tell what happened last night then they all agree to stay on watch of the drawer till he comes out. Later, when it is midnight, everyone falls asleep just when Hearing Aid escapes from the drawer. The "little master", as they call baby Robbie, awakes to the sound and gets out of his crib and follows Hearing Aid. Everyone awakens and find Robbie going up the stairs. Lampy tries to get him down, but is dragged up the stairs and his plug slips out and falls down the stairs. Everyone enters the room just as a big beam of light appears. Everyone chases after Hearing Aid, but then Robbie disappears in a bubble through space. And after that, they all find out, by surprise and confusion, that he was sent to Mars. They get Wittgenstein, the old supercomputer, to help them and gives them advice. They get the microwave and cheddar cheese popcorn to help them fly, as it is organic, a laundry basket, and a ceiling fan. They set off in space to go to Mars and find Robbie. During their flight, a pack of balloons appear who fly endlessly in space from hands who let them go ("Floating"). Everyone lands on Mars and find the baby. They meet a Christmas angel named Tinselina who was sent to Mars with Viking I. Everyone follows a group of millitary toasters who had just arrived with their leader, the Supreme Commander, who is a huge refrigerator. These appliances from the Wonderluxe Factory were made deliberately shoddy by a corrupt manufacturer, designed to fail from the get-go under a scheme of planned obsolescence. When the company inevitably failed, the useless Wonderluxe Appliances were used as extra weight by the military in rocket launches, being abandoned afterwards on Mars. Everyone learn that the angry, rejected Wonderluxe Appliances are going to blow the Earth up because their old owners threw them out when they failed, and Pooh and Toaster try to talk them out of it. In between the fight, Robbie is able to push a hand out of his bubble. His hand touches Supreme Commander, and the refrigerator inexplicably begins to turn pink. He smiles at the child, before returning his original color. Pooh and Toaster end up running against the refrigerator in an election for the title of Supreme Commander ("Humans"). After a while, Toaster wins the election and is the new Supreme Commander. Everyone goes into the freezer of Supreme Commander and find the brother of Hearing Aid, whom Hearing Aid himself has not seen in sixty years. When asked by Pooh and Toaster why Supreme Commander changed his mind about blowing up Earth, he says "the touch of the small boy's hand" reminded him that not all humans are bad. They are all about to return to Earth when suddenly Hearing Aid's brother realizes he forgot to deactivate the rocket. The missile counts down. Pooh and Toaster jump off with the Supreme Commander and they destroy the rocket. They are almost left on Mars, but the others come back for him. After Pooh and Toaster are on board, Tinselina gives up her clothes and hair so they can have something organic to get back to Earth. Everyone happily ride back to Earth ("Home Again"). Everyone return to Earth just in time as Robbie monitors that Ratso, their pet rat, had been restraining all night, finally wakes Rob and Christine up. One day when they are taping Robbie, Rob finds Tinselina in a garbage can and fixes her up. It is a happy ending with Robbie saying his first word ("Toaster!") and Tinselina's first time on a Christmas tree. It is a happy ending with everybody having a merry Christmas with their Master's family. Trivia *Christopher Robin guest stars in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, and The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2. *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'', The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure, The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue, and The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars were all released directly on home video in 1998. *Both The Lion King and The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars were first released on DVD in 2003, the same year both Piglet's Big Movie and The Jungle Book 2 were released in theaters. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, and The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars are all owned by Disney. *BrerJake90 was originally going to make this film, but he retired from making anymore Pooh's Adventures films, so Daniel Esposito will take over that remake version instead. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Space Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Disney crossovers Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Films dedicated to Russi Taylor